destinyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny (Volume I: Shur'tugalar)
Destiny (Volume I: Shur'tugalar) is the first volume of Destiny that was written by Niké Obijuru, and it is the only one that has been completed. Originally, Obijuru planned to publish only one book under the same title, but she chose to split the novel into volumes after realizing how long it would be. Known as Shur'tugalar for short, it is considered the first volume chronologically since volume zero is intended to serve as a prequel—alongside Niaomi—in the complete final edition. With 87 parts (83 of them divided into the ten chapters) and over 100,000 words, Shur'tugalar is Obijuru's longest published work to date. As of January 2018, it has a total of 67.7K reads, 1.9K votes, and 292 comments, making it her most popular story on Wattpad. Volume one was published on 8/12/12 and was completed on 3/14/14, though it is still in the process of being edited for continuity changes. Exactly a year later, Obijuru began work on volume two which is still in progress. Description From Wattpad: Eragon was once an orphan who lived on a farm, didn't know who his father was, and had never stepped foot outside of Palancar Valley. But when a blue stone appeared before him in the Spine, hatching a baby dragon, everything changed. Now, he is known as Eragon Shadeslayer, son of Brom and one of the last remaining Riders. He and his dragon, Saphira Bjartskular, have journeyed across the Empire: facing countless foes, winning many battles, and beating impossible odds. They know they are the ONLY ones who can free Alagaësia from the tyrannical King Galbatorix's rule - or are they? When a mysterious girl named Niaomi arrives at the Varden, she brings with her new hope, but also new dangers. For though she and her allies have great powers, Galbatorix will stop at nothing to capture them. And when the third dragon egg hatches, will the newcomers' history hold the key to freedom for the enslaved "Shur'tugalar"? In the first volume of an epic tale, the Riders will be forced to confront spies, thwart assassination attempts, and uncover their pasts. But even though the Varden's skill grows, the coming battle will require all of their strength. For the black king still possesses an unmatched power that even the gods would be hard-pressed to defeat. Synopsis From Indlvarn: Just days after the Siege of Feinster, Nasuada was attacked by another member of the Black Hand. Her savior was not her vassal Eragon Shadeslayer but rather a strange newcomer who flew in on a winged horse. She had the dark skin of the Wandering Tribes and the same mystical eyes as Elva's, and claimed her name was Niaomi Dragonseer and that she had come to help the Varden in their quest to rout out Galbatorix. Nia called in her brethren - Nathan, Nicholas, Renata, and Rosaminda - to help extinguish the looming threat of the king's mage network, and in the process revealed an amazing fact: all five were Riders who hailed from Alalëa, the ancestral island home of the elves. But even more shocking was their parentage, as Niaomi and her brothers were revealed to be the children of Niom Ajihadsson, the older brother of Nasuada, and Leafë Dröttningu, the elder sister of Arya. Fleeing Du Weldenvarden as a thief in the night, Leafë was erased from all elven records as she traveled back to Alalëa. Many decades later, Niom also washed upon the island's shores after being dragged out to sea while his sister helplessly watched and then saved by the dolphin Niüle. Upon his arrival, the young man found a dragon's egg in the sand, which hatched for him. Thus Niom became a Rider with Vanilor as the partner-of-his-mind-and-heart. He and the desposed elven princess soon fell in love, bearing the triplets and living in relative peace until the day another human washed onto Alalëa. She was the former Lady Belinda of King Galbatorix's court, having been forsaken for becoming the lover of Beloth the Wise. The Rider had managed to escape the Battle of Doru Araeba alive due to the dying efforts of his dragon, hiding out in the forests by the Ramr River until Belinda stumbled across him while riding one day. It was love at first sight for the two, but it was not to last as Liress, the leader of the Black Hand, caught the pregnant Belinda preparing to run off with Beloth. Despite the two being twin sisters, the mage quickly summoned her king, who discovered the other Rider's location and had him imprisoned. In exchange for the life of his beloved and their unborn children, Beloth agreed to craft Galbatorix a series of belts meant for him and the future Riders of the remaining dragon eggs. He was soon executed after his task was complete, and Liress managed to send her sister off, who carried with her several other belts that Beloth had made in the past. But Belinda had been poisoned previously with Skilna Bragh, and died soon after giving birth to Ren and Rose. The twins were raised by Niom and Leafë, who acted as their god-parents, and they along with the triplets grew up together as close friends. Of the five, Nia in particular was strange. Though Vanilor had not bestowed a Dragon's Kiss - a star marking like the one Saphira had given to Elva - upon the girl, she still bore one upon her brow. It was eventually discovered to be a symbol of her birthright, as Niaomi was destined to become a Rider. The decree was made by the gods, who had ceased to interact with the mortal world after what occurred with the Grey Folk until they were finally pushed to do so by Galbatorix's evil reign. And so they chose Nia to be their blessing, giving her the gift of the elements, which allowed her to tap into the energy of the earth and perform great feats of magic without being barred by the ancient language. She was given a yawë fricai for each of the ten elements to act as a bondmate and instructor. The young woman had mastered each one a decade later, yet still had not found her dragon egg. However, Niaomi had a vision of how to find it. But with this vision of splendor came one of despair, a doom that was promised to befall her parents if she was to follow her destiny. Fearful and disillusioned, Nia stayed silent on the matter until the children's sixteenth birthday, where it was made clear that her brother Nate had grown bitter in belief of the fact that he and the other three were never to become Riders themselves. Seeing how much he desired it, his sister took precautions to allow them all to find their dragon eggs. She had envisioned a cavern entrance in the fiery bowels of Mt. Istalri and planned for her parents to accompany them, but Niom and Leafë were barred from entering. The five were forced to proceed without them, and after many perilous trials in which each had to face their greatest fears come to life, they met the Progenitor. It was this ancient member of the Order that had hidden away the eggs that were to become their dragons, and she bid them to travel north of the Spine for their training. As the five new Riders emerged from the cavern, they found their home besieged by Liress and the Lethrblaka, who had followed a sudden burst of energy and found the island, making their way onto Alalëa despite the protective barrier that ensheathed it and the surrounding waters. Niom and Vanilor fought off the Lethrblaka valiantly as the children began packing to leave for Alagaësia per the man's instructions. But Liress did not stay to fight the older Rider, following them instead. Noticing her approach, the twins decided to lead their aunt astray while the other three packed to the glen that served as their mother's diamond tomb. Liress sent Kuniva, her golden snake familiar, to take the two blondes captive while keeping them trapped within the glen. However, Renata and Rosaminda showed remarkable proficiency with the weapons they'd been gifted with earlier and defeated Kuniva. Angered, the black mage decided to take matters into her own hands. Just as she was preparing to crush her oldest niece unconscious, the triplets arrived with the pegasi and Flair. The phoenix distracted Liress, giving them enough time to land and free Ren from her grasp, so she hypnotized Nathan into joining her side. While the twins held him back, Niaomi began attacking the enchantress in hopes of breaking her hold on the boy. In response, Liress prompted him to protect her, and so Nate began fighting his sister. With Nick having tasked them to be defenders as well, the twins began assaulting the Black Hand anew. Spotting an opportunity as her sister tried to land a blow on the serpentine mage, Rose alerted Nathan to his mistress's plight, distracting him long enough for Nia to bring him down and allowing his beau to free him with a kiss. Before Liress could make another move, Nicholas enacted his plan, signalling Ion to use his electricity to rip a hole in the barrier and allow them to escape. The thunderbird kept the enchantress imprisoned while the five rejoined the rest of the bondmates, who directed them over Leafë. As it turned out, she was casting a spell to remove Liress and the Lethrblaka while also strengthening the barrier - a spell that would cost the elf her life. While all her children vehemently protested this sacrifice, the Black Hand suddenly arrived onto the scene with all the bondmates held captive by Kuniva just as Vanilor let out a pained roar. Niaomi took off immediately, diving into the ocean and having Niüle take her to where her father and his dragon struggled against a Nïdhwal that had been summoned by Liress. With Vanilor clutched in its inescapable grasps, Niom chose to stay and share his fate. Even as his daughter's promise to save him, his wife was ready to cast the spell, and so the gray dragon slayed the Nïdhwal and ensured the permanency of their entrapment as his Rider said his good-byes to his family. And with that, Leafë cast the spell "Alalëa", sending her children, their dragonets, and the bondmates all to Alagaësia whilst simultaneously casting Liress and the Lethrblaka back whence they had come. But even after the elf's sacrifice, Liress still posed a threat to the five, who managed to avoid and escape her grasp long enough to get to safety in the Spine, where the Progenitor Ruby and her dragon Vervada hid for the sole purpose of instructing the next age of Dragon Riders. After revealing their parentage to Nasuada, Arya, and Eragon, the five explained all that had taken place through a reminiscence in which Nia as the Seer looked into the Mists of Time and Space to their past through her bronze naiad mirror. She along with her brethren explained how after being deemed ready by the Guardians of the Mountain, they had journeyed to Du Weldenvarden so they could receive swords before coming to join Eragon with the Varden. He and Arya scanned their minds to ascertain they were telling the truth, but while Eragon was leaving Niaomi's, the Mists dragged him with her into a vision. Whilst traveling through the Mists, the two Riders shared a touching moment and almost a kiss as well before they arrived in Galbatorix's castle. Assuring Eragon that know one could see, hear, or feel them, Nia said the reason why she'd been brought here was the girl who entered the room: Mahogany, daughter to Liress...and to Brom. Mahogany, known as Maggie for short, was a maid despite her mother's status because the king did not want her existence to be discovered. While cleaning the study, she herself discovered the brown dragon's egg. Murtagh quickly arrived and brought both the girl and the hatching egg to Galbatorix, who revealed himself to be her father and turned her from a maid to a princess. But when she refused to tell him her true name, he stole it from her mind. And so our tale continues with the question of Maggie's parentage left unanswered. Eragon has gained new comrades in the five Riders of Alalëa, but Galbatorix has managed to find the Rider for the last dragon egg. Now, as the Varden and their allies march forward, dragons will meet in an epic battle for their lives and for their freedom... List of Story Arcs Reminiscence Arc The Reminiscence Arc is the name for the series of events in Shur'tugalar that are part of an extended flashback sequence narrated mostly by Niaomi about the life of the five Riders of Alalëa before they arrived at Alagaësia. It starts at the beginning of chapter four and concludes near the end of chapter nine right before the interlude. Because the arc takes place at two distinct points in the Five's lives, it is divided into two smaller subsections: the Search Arc and the Trial Arc. Search Arc The Search Arc begins in Chapter Four Part XXVI and ends with Chapter Six Part XLIX, following the explanation of Belinda's arrival to Alalëa and the twins' subsequent birth. During the arc, Niaomi—with interjections from her brethren—narrates the story of how the bondmates were discovered and her destiny as the Seer was revealed. It starts within the reminiscence as Nathan and Niaomi lead Nicholas, Rosaminda, and Renata to Vollar abr du Elöriyæ. Renata's small act of jealousy leads them to be discovered by Queen Elodiâ, who recognizes the Dragon's Kiss on Niaomi's brow and reveals the prophecy that one dragon delivered to the fairies before the entire race departed from Alalëa. Zeus's voice suddenly manifests to order Niaomi to complete the prophecy, freeing the goddess Hekate in the process. Hekate explains that she and Zeus are gods. Arya interjects, stating the claim as false, and Nicholas bids Niaomi to continue the reminiscence so that those present in Nasuada's pavilion can all feel Hekate's power as she answers the younger Nick's challenge to prove the truth of her words. In the reminiscence after the Five view her godliness, Hekate tells Nicholas to search Du Breoal Abr Kvaedhya before bestowing her blessing onto Niaomi, which results in the creation of her dragon fairy Gëdwey. Gëdwey tells her Rider that the gods have blessed her with a connection to the ten elements and yawë fricaya to help teach her how to control them. Niaomi correctly infers that the fairy's element is light, and Hekate provides the Five with a riddle to help her locate each bondmate and instruction to visit the library before departing. Together, the five-year-olds figure out the next bondmate they must search for is a shadowsnake, reaffirming that the other four plan to help Niaomi track them down just as Niom and Vanilor appear. The reminiscence is halted as the Riders of Alalëa explain the origin of the gods and the races they created to the rest of the people in the pavillion (Nasuada, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Orrin). Luwæn then appears to call Orrin away, and Niaomi continues the reminiscence at the point in time in which the Five are being scolded by their (god)father. Trial Arc The Trial Arc begins in Chapter Six Part LI and ends with Chapter Nine Part LXXVII, directly following the brief narration in Part L of the time span that elapsed between this arc and where the previous arc left off. List of Characters The following list of characters featured in Shur'tugalar ''is divided into the three following categories: # Canon - Paolini's characters from the original Cycle. # Original - Obijuru's characters created within the world of ''Destiny. # Reintroduced and/or Revised - Canon characters that Obijuru significantly altered in status. Those characters listed as mentioned are those who do not make physical appearances within the book, which includes flashback sequences. Asterisks (*) denote characters who were deceased prior to the start of volume one. Backticks (`) denote Paolini's characters who were listed as deceased prior to the start of volume one but are alive in Obijuru's universe. The only characters not included in the lists below are the deities. Canon * Eragon & Saphira * Nasuada * Arya * Blödhgarm and the other guards * Garven and the other Nighthawks * Varaug* (mentioned) * Orrin * Islanzadí (mentioned) * Ajihad* * Brom* (mentioned) * Selina* (mentioned) * Ra'zac and Lethrblaka* * Morzan* (mentioned) * Murtagh & Thorn Original * Niaomi & Luminous * Nathan & Toparien * Nicholas & Emere * Renata & Silveran * Rosaminda & Opheila * Niom & Vanilor* * Leafë* * Alalëan natives * Belinda* * Liress * Mahogany * Ruby * Dragon Fairies Reintroduced and/or Revised * Vervada` (mentioned) * Oromis & Glaedr` (mentioned) * Beloth & Glïnwyrd* (mentioned) Alterations to Paolini's Previous Plot Destiny was first drafted before Inheritance was published, and so it serves as a replacement for the final novel in the Inheritance Cycle. It is primarily considered an AU for the major plot point of Niaomi having saved Oromis and Glaedr from being slain by Murtagh and Thorn. However, all of the previous events that occurred within the Cycle also took place in Obijuru's universe. There are some minor alterations to several canon facts—both those found in the previous three books and those mentioned by Paolini in various interviews—that are listed below, taken from Du Kvaedhya Helgr. : • The third dragon egg is not green but brown. : • Saphira's parents roles are reversed: instead of her sire (Iormûngr) being the bonded dragon and her dam (Vervada) being wild, Vervada is the one with the Rider while Iormûngr was wild. : • Vervada entrusted more than one egg to the Riders, though the circumstances where much more pressing than when she bore Saphira. : • Rider dragons can form monogamous partnerships with another who they call a "lifemate"; it's akin to being married. Their fire is also tinged by their scale color. : • There are three breeds of dragons—gem, fire, and wind—which are merely certain sets of characteristics shared by certain groups of dragons. : • The gods are real and created the races. In the original version, they are in reality the Olympian gods, and the Grey Folk are the Greeks. : • Werecats can control the element of ice. : • In an interview, Paolini explained that Elva's purple eyes are a "physical manifestation of the magic that flows through her." In Destiny, it is also the marking of a seer. : • Beloth the Wise is a human instead of an elf, and did not die during the Fall; instead, he became a captive of Galbatorix and made more belts that just the one Eragon wears. : • ^On that note, Eragon's belt has sapphires (which can be seen) instead of diamonds, and is only one color: black. : • plans to name the rest of the twelve elven spellcasters; also, ...one male's hair is silver, whereas Paolini said only two females had silver hair. : • Alalëa moves and in the original version [of Destiny] is the same island as Delos in Greek mythology. : • Nasuada is older than envisions her to be in the Cycle because in order to make sure the triplets ages were coordinated with Eragon, Obijuru made her seven years older than them (meaning that she was not brought to the Varden as a newborn but rather as a young girl). : • According to an interview with Paolini, half-elves (known as the helmingr race in Destiny) do not live forever and are a supposed to be exceedingly rare, either blending into the human race or the elven one. Several of Obijuru's main characters are known half-elves who are also immortal. : • Instead of using the suffix -sdaughter, uses the Nordic one -sdóttir. : • Murtagh was ordered by Galbatorix to kill Hrothgar; he did not do it of his own free will or "just because". : • During the Fall, a group of Elders (including Oromis and Vrael) decided to hide some eggs away in the hopes that one day Galbatorix would be defeated [according to Paolini in Inheritance]. But one took some and hid them away in a place that was not the Rock of Kuthian... Final Edition While details have been somewhat scarce about the complete final edition of Destiny, Obijuru did release a picture detailing the chapter titles for the new version of volume one, as depicted to the side. However, these titles were released before she made her decision to have the Reminiscence Arc take part present-day in volume zero rather than volume one. Therefore, this picture may not be a totally accurate reflection of what Shur'tugalar will truly look like in the final edition. Aside from the titles, Obijuru also stated in a comment that the gods in her universe would be based upon the dwarves religion rather than the ones in Greek mythology. With the removal of the Reminiscence Arc (and with volume one having been written with the initial intention for it to be the complete version of Destiny), Shur'tugalar will most likely be the volume that undergoes the most drastic changes. Inside the Book Dedications Each chapter is dedicated to a fan of Destiny; they are listed below: # Treefa # Kittencatten # horses4ever16 # buckwolvhoosier # 358Midnight_D # belleyboo14 # JefferyCayson # lockleyking # LeahAmberly # PeterBanning As a whole, Shur'tugalar is dedicated to all of Obijuru's readers, in particular those who stuck with her and volume one till its completion, with notable recognition being given to the Wattpaders Kittencatten, JefferyCayson, PeterBanning, eragonxarya, SilentSilverSlip, LydiaSparrow, and nnaa211. Trailer The author's note features the trailer, which serves for the complete final edition of Destiny. Cast * Lauren London as Niaomi Dragonseer * Justice Gaston as Eragon Shadeslayer * Ashley C. Williams as Arya Dröttningu * Corbin Bleu* as Nathan Ramriarel/Nicholas Vanyaweoh * Avril Lavigne* as Renata Svit-osthato/'Rosaminda Konaeldheill' *featured within the trailer rather than volume one Gallery of Banners Companion Works The Chronicles of Alagaësia is a series of short stories that are set prior to, during, and after Destiny's timeline. "Destined Feud" is as of February 2016 the only chronicle that directly pertains to volume one: it is the full story of how Nathan set his sister's hair on fire, which he recounts in Chapter One Part VII. Prequels Destiny (Volume N: Alalëa) is the prequel volume to Shur'tugalar. However, as Niaomi takes place in between the two, it is technically not the direct prequel to volume one. Niaomi: The Journey is the story of how the Riders of Alalëa traversed Alagaësia in search of the Progenitor while avoiding the Black Hand and Galbatorix's other agents. It's status as a prequel has often been jokingly challenged by Obijuru herself, as though it chronologically takes place before Shur'tugalar, the events occur directly following the Reminiscence Arc. Still, Niaomi cannot be deemed a sequel because—aside from the fact that the Arc was not the entire book—it was a flashback sequence. In the final edition, Obijuru plans to condense Niaomi into Alalëa, thus making volume zero the true singular prequel. Sequel Destiny (Volume II: Indlvarn) is the sequel volume to Shur'tugalar. It begins where Chapter Nine left off, explaining Maggie's real parentage and the consequences of Galbatorix gaining another Rider. Only one chapter has been completed so far, with the second (Chapter 12) currently in progress and half-way completed. Notably in Indlvarn, the gods have made a physical appearance outside of a reminiscence. Maggie's new circumstances following the end of Chapter 10 in volume one will soon be detailed in the next half of Chapter 12. Previous Covers